


Sojourn

by thebeastunderyourbed (Gaya)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Pseudo-Incest, but i don't regret it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaya/pseuds/thebeastunderyourbed
Summary: As he sits down to watch the show, Number Two thinks: I’ll never forget this.





	1. Chapter 1

— You’re letting Number Seven distract you — The Monocle says, looking down at him — This is not acceptable.  

— N-n-number One i-i-s always f-f-fo-following Nu-number Three... 

— Neither of them miss training because of it! 

Number Two bites his tongue before he can attempt to reply. It is easy for One when the girl he follows can’t make him fly if he accepts to split his dessert with her. Number Three can’t move things to the rhythm of his breathing, or create music with the glasses in a room. She’s special, but not the — _naturally_ — distracting type. 

— I’ll do better, sir. 

And that answer works because it is what The Monocle always wants to hear. The moment he turns his back, however, Number Two forgets about the recent scolding and runs through the corridors to her room again. Number Seven looks expectantly as he reaches into his pockets to present her with a handful chocolates.  

— Can you m-make the toys dan-dance again? 

Number Seven slides off her bed. With a movement of her fingers, every one of her toys leave their places in the room to float around them.  

As he sits down to watch the show, Number Two thinks: _I’ll never forget this_ _._  

  
*

 

Five disappears when they’re fourteen and it’s only then that they finally get names. 

Mom baptizes them as Luther, Diego, Alison, Klaus, Ben and Vanya. 

 _Va_ _-_ _ny_ _-a_.  

Her name sounds weird to his ears, he rolls it over his tongue and it feels too heavy, too dark. She’s a ghost around the house, lingering sadly as they run to missions without her, but even in that she is subtle and light. The ease with which she disappears in the shadows of the house is honestly disturbing. She is one of the few that Diego has to make a _real_ effort to find when she decides to hide. 

And he follows her like a moth does to a flame for reasons he can’t quite explain even to himself. Alison makes some snide remark about hormones and he shoots it right back at her with a pointed look at Luther. But the truth is that something about Number Seven haunts him, a feeling of _expectation_ he gets when he looks at her, like something important is about to happen every time she enters a room. 

He doesn’t dare to say a word when the Monocle scolds her, but goes after her every time and offers her sweets. And when it’s his turn she stays just as silent, then goes after him to hum a lullaby while he nurses a wounded ego. It doesn’t solve anything, not really, but she rests her head on his shoulder and they intertwine their hands. He thinks then that whoever they are, whatever name they have, they know each other. 

 With some luck that could be enough.  

 

* 

 

One time, when they go to a really remote place, Vanya disappears for hours.  

Diego is sure he isn’t the only one to notice, but he seems to be one of the few who care. If he could bet, he’d put all his money on The Monocle actually hoping that she gets lost and never comes back. 

For his part, Diego almost has a heart attack, thinking of all the possible worst case scenarios that could happen as he searches for her. One of their enemies could have found and taken revenge on what they see as the weakest link of the family. Or something more ordinary and tragic, she could have gotten lost, suffered an accident. 

He finds her at a pier, playing her violin surrounded by kids.  

And outside of their house she is a whole different person. No tension, no attentive eyes glued to the partiture, no grimace at every little mistake. She actually smiles as she plays, bows gladly at every one of the few donations someone throws at her case, and plays whatever comes to her mind.  

Diego has the urge to stay and watch the show. He wants to step forward and meet this stranger, wants to understand why this situation seems so familiar somehow.  

But Luther calls him on the radio for the mission. 

He lets Pogo know where Vanya is and follows his orders.  

 

* 

 

They’re in her room. She is reading a book while he’s enjoying a rare opportunity to just lay down and relax when the question escapes him. 

— Have you ever kissed anyone? 

It clearly catches her by surprise. It surprises him as well, that he let his thoughts slip into something said out loud, but Diego tries not to show it while he looks at her. 

Vanya’s mouth falls open and his eyes are attracted to the movement. Diego tells himself that these are just his hormones speaking, that it’s perfectly natural for sixteen-year olds. It’s not like her lips are especially attractive, or if the fact that she has breasts has been causing embarrassing reactions from him lately. Not at all. 

— No — she answers honestly. — Have you? 

— Would you like to learn? — he asks back, hoping that she assumes the experience he doesn’t actually have. 

The uncertain look on Vanya’s face makes his ears feel like they’re on fire. He hopes she is thinking about the same things that he has been for a while. About how different they look despite calling each other brother and sister, how the different mothers award them at least one degree of plausible deniability, how they would be way better than Alison and Luther at keeping a secret if they wanted to.

But despite all his hopes, she could just be working up the courage to reject him. 

She stands up from the bed and his belly constricts at the sight, but her steps lead her closer to him. She lifts one foot and takes it over to the other side of his thighs to sit stride him on the floor, giving no signs of being bothered by his obvious hard on. 

— Teach me? 

Their first kiss has more teeth than anything, but she laughs and he has the courage to try again with more calm. Their lips meet softly and when he feels her short nails brushing the back of his neck he knows they’re on the right path.  

He doesn’t even realize when his hads slide up her thighs, under the skirt, but some sound escapes her at that and her tongue touches his and... oh. Definitely the right path. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

It becomes a game that Vanya is happy to be allowed to play.  

Her tiny hands explore his skin with even more curiosity than he thought she had in her. She is eager enough for it to be almost overwhelming, almost. 

She is more often the one to slip into his room, but she always waits for him to kiss her. She grabs at his clothes, but doesn’t quite move to take them off. She always straddles his lap, but never moves her hips unless he is on top of her. 

It’s kinda of annoying how he always seems to be the one doing the actual work, but Diego can’t bring himself to complain. It’s just so exciting to be allowed to desire and to touch, to be welcomed into someone else’s space and learn what is their reaction if he does just the right thing. 

 

*

 

They create a rock band.  

 

Vanya has a great ear for music with whatever she touches, and the electric guitar he had bought for her as a birthday gift seems to have been made for her hands. Especially when she’s on the stage, away from Hargreeves and the suffocating atmosphere of that house.  

 

Diego just likes to watch her.  

 

He picks up a bass and does his best to follow her, but the truth is that watching Vanya come out of her shell makes him wonder if that’s what’s he has been waiting from her all along. Because in the band she’s another person. 

 

Vanya in the band has the confidence to walk up to him and steal a kiss. This one doesn’t tremble when he answers and circles her waist with his arms. She’s is eager as they take each other’s clothes off, and while she still needs a little push from his hands, she understands the rhythm of riding him pretty quickly. 

 

* 

 

 _She’s a distraction_ , the Monocle repeats. 

 

Diego is the one to rebel and she believes it when he looks into her eyes and tells her that she’s the only one he has anything in common with in that house, that they should go away together after one last gig. 

 

But he misses their last show, because nothing really is as much of a distraction for the life he wants to live, as the life _he has to_. 

 

She is sent away to study “real music”, as Hargreeves says. And Diego never sees her again, not really. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the comics made me decide to add a little something... Oops!

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't quite know what this is or if I'll continue, but I felt like writing after a long period of writer's block and that's what came out. So you're welcome and/or I'm sorry lol.


End file.
